Through The Rabbit Hole
by koibitospaz
Summary: The Gladers thought it was strange that an unconscious girl arrived with a strange message, just wait till they get an even stranger new arrival the next day. *I am going to add playlists at the end in the author's notes with their own notes to when they fit in. These contain spoilers for their respective chapters, that's why I'm putting them at the bottom so you have a choice.*
1. Chapter 1

As I came to, I realized I was in a dimly lit metal grated box. My head was pounding and my nose was running. I wiped my nose on my sleeve only to pull away quickly from a sharp pain and see dark liquid on my sleeve. Great. Nose bleed. I reach up with my left hand to touch my face where I felt another sharp pain under my eye. Yup, that's going to be a good shiner. I continued to drag my hand down my face to further evaluate. I had a busted lip and a sore jaw on the right side. I went to lift my right arm only to realize it was out of socket. I had two or three bruised and/or cracked ribs and bruised thighs. I took in a deep breath to gather my bearings. Think back. Nothing. I couldn't remember anything. I started to look around and noticed the box was moving in an upward fashion. Ok, so I was in a lift. There were a few wooden boxes and a backpack which I assumed was mine. I rummaged through it and found some provisions, a towel, and two knives. I strapped one to my least bruised thigh and held onto the other one as I slung the pack over my left shoulder. I sat and waited for the box to stop and tried to remember, anything. I couldn't, still. So, I prepared myself for what was to come. Whoever or whatever was on the other side of this extremely long lift shaft couldn't be good.

That lift ride went on for what seemed like hours. How far deep in the ground was I who were the people who beat the ever living shit out of me and threw me in here. I shifted the wooden boxes around to hide me a little better so I had the upper hand when they took me out. I was about to doze off when the lift finally came to an abrupt stop, shaking the whole box. Adrenaline started pumping through me and I readied myself. The top of the box started slowly opening and a bright light came through, blinding me. A figure jumped down into the box. This was my chance. With a knife in my left hand I lept from my wooden box fort I built, catching the figure off guard as it was gaining its balance from landing, knocking them to the grounded. We both groaned in pain but I quickly put my knife up to their neck.

"Why was I brought here!?" I yelled at the figure. I heard rables from above but ignored the noise. "What…" I trailed off not knowing what else to ask next. My sight started to adjust to the light. I saw that I was pinning a young man with sandy blond hair to the ground. His hands were where I could see them showing he meant no harm.

"None of us know." He says with an accent. He was trying to sound calming but I think I was making him nervous with my knife at ready. I tried to get up and fell over, forgetting my right arm injury. I dropped my knife and grabbed my arm, wincing. At this time another guy jumped down. He had dark skin. The dark skinned one helped up the one I had jumped.

"You alright man?" He asked pulling him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alby. I'm not jumping down here any more though, one of you other shuck faces can do it from now on." They both laughed. Alby reached out a hand to me to help me up. I cautiously took it.

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie." Alby greeted me as he helped steadied me. "I'm Alby," he put a hand on his chest, "And this shuck face you just jumped, is Newt." He gestured up and those are the rest of the Gladers." For the first time I looked up and saw about a dozen faces looking down in the hole. I looked back to Ably and Newt to seen concerned faces as they looked me over.

"I, um, I'm sorry for jumping you. I just didn't know what to expect after waking up like this." I gestured at my wounded self. "I would shake your hand but I can't really move my right arm." I grimaced through a smile at the thought of ever having to move my arm again.

"That's alright, and quite justified given your current state, let's get you out of this hole and then we can continue." He started stacking the boxed in a fashion to help me climb out. "Oh, and don't mind everyone's stares, you're only the second girl they ever remember seeing." I gave him a questioning look and nodded, more confused than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my first maze runner fanfic hope ya'll enjoy

Leave love or hate in the comments. criticism, good or bad, is welcome!

More to come soon ^_^

Play list addition:

These are some songs that I thought fit with the story. You can suggest and share your own in the comments! Also, these may be added to as I hear songs that flip that switch :)

Sunset - Borgore Ft Diplo (As Alice awakes and plans for when the doors open)


	2. Ch 2 Coma Girl and Forgotten Memories

Another guy with dark hair and tan skin reached over the edge to grab my left hand and help me out while Alby helped keep me falling from below. As I steadied myself I looked around at the 20-some-odd faces all looking at me.

"I'm Winston." He smiled then backed away as Alby and Newt climbed out.

"Same rules applies to this one!" Alby yelled menacingly at the other gladers.

"Let's walk and talk to the hut so you can get washed up and bandaged." Newt suggested, leading the way. The crowd parted ways for us to pass. I took a step and a wave of pain went through my body making my knees buckle and I fell over. Alby walked over and picked my up gingerly.

"That's ok, I've gotcha." He adjusts his grip on me and looked to the others. "Well? What are ya'll shuck faces looking at? Get back to work!" He smirked at me before heading to the hut with Newt. "We can talk after you've washed and bandage."

"Thomas, Chuck, come on, we may need your help." Newt called out as we passed a guy with dark hair and a short pudgy kid with curly hair. They followed along. No one asked me anything or made me talk the whole way which I was grateful for. I wouldn't know how to answer anyways. We made it up to a building where Alby carried me inside and gently sat me down in front of a door.

"This is the bathroom. I'll umm…" he trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"We'll guard the door, there is no lock." Newt assured me filling in where Alby went speechless. I walked in but before I could ask for anything Newt was already sending off Chuck to go get me a towel, washcloth and toothbrush. While Chuck ran off I checked myself over in the mirror. I looked like hell. Dried blood coated my hair and clothes. Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door, it was Chuck with my things. I thanked him and closed the door. I stripped down, which was hard with only one working arm, and started the water. The water felt amazing even if it didn't get much past lukewarm but stung every cut on me. I must have been audible about it because I heard someone yell through the door asking if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Water just burns a little." I finished washing and rinsed off. I grabbed my towel and started to dry off…. crap…. I need clothes. I wrapped the towel around me and stuck my head out the door, wet hair plastered to my face, to see Newt, Chuck, and the dark haired guy. I think his name was Thomas. They all looked up as the door opened, "Um, could I bother someone for a set of clothes? Mine are pretty much done for." Chuck smiled.

"You can have a set of mine! I have a freshly washed se-ouch! What?!" Newt had smacked Chuck on the back of the head.

"She won't be able to wear yours, you clunk head." He replied laughing as Chuck rubbed his head looking a little butt hurt at first but joined in on the laughter. "We'll find you a set that won't look like you're wearing children's clothes." and nodded to Thomas before getting up and walking off. "Go find Jeff and Clint, and tell them to get ready for a patient." Thomas nodded before heading in the opposite direction leaving me alone with Chuck and an awkward silence.

"So you don't remember anything?" Chuck asked making small talk till someone got back.

"Just waking up in that box." trying to think back was hard. The harder I thought the more my head hurt.

"That's how it is for all of us," He said, "That's the first thing any of us can remember. No one knows how or why we were brought here." What the hell is going on, I thought to myself. Newt walked back first, with some clothes in his hand.

"Here, hopefully these fit. After you put them on we'll head down to the med-Jacks to bandage you up." I smiled and thanked him before shutting the door. I put on the clothes. They were tattered but clean. I had to roll up the pants a little and used a belt. The shirt hung loosely off my shoulders and came down to the top of my thighs. I stepped out still drying my hair. "Well, let's get you bandaged up, then we will head down to dinner if you're feeling up to it and we can fill each other in." I nodded as I followed him down the hall. We stepped into a room with a wooden table in the middle and shelves against the wall. There were two cots in the corner. Two guys stood by waiting for our arrival and Thomas was sitting on a cot. I nervously walked in.

"HI! I'm Jeff, this is Clint." I nodded in response then froze. Shocked. I didn't remember my name. How could I forget my own name!?

"I'm …" I stammered off trying to think "Well, I don't remember." I looked up apologetically at them. They laughed, which confused me even more.

"We figured, no one does at first." Clint spoke up. Seriously, what is up with this place?! Jeff motioned for me to lay on the table so I walked over, sat on it and slowly lowered myself down. Clint walked up to the table looking apologetic, "I'm sorry we don't have much for pain but some pills, but we don't want to give them to you till after incase you throw them up." I gave him a panicked look, "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt. Jeff here is going to hold you feet and Thomas is going to hold your good shoulder." Thomas walks over and lightly places his hand on my shoulder, readying himself. "Newt, could you hold her hand? She looks like the punchy type." Clint said, half serious, half trying to lighten the mood. "Oh and here," He puts a leather strip in my mouth, "So you don't bite your tongue… or curse me too much." He winks at me before grabbing my arm by my elbow and shoulder. Jeff and Thomas tighten their grip and I squeeze Newt's hand in anticipation. "Ok, on the count of three." He nods to the others. "One." POP! He had made a quick motion with my arm and my shoulder was back in place. I squealed out in pain through bared teeth and leather.

"YEAOW!" Newt yelped as I realized I was still gripping his hand and quickly let go, apologizing. The glared at Clint.

"You liar! That was not three!" I said wincing and rubbing my shoulder.

"You would have tensed up on three, had to catch you off guard." He smiled at me

"You were right, she would have swung." Newt laughed rubbing his hand. Jack put a salve on and wrapped up my wounds. Jeff handed me two pills and some water.

"Do you um," I looked away a little embarrassed to ask, "Have any extra gauze wrapping or ace bandages?" I could feel my face flush. Or was that from all the pain?

"Yes, but you can just come up here and we can rewrap your bandages for you." Clint answered, looking confused.

"No, it's not that. I mean…. unless you have a spare bra laying around, I would like to make a makeshift one." Nope, I was definitely blushing.

"Welp! That's my que, I'll wait out in the hall when you're ready for dinner." Newt said as he walked out followed quickly by Thomas.

"We do not. Here." He handed me two ace bandages and walked out followed by Jeff. I wrapped the bandages around my boobs under my shirt and rotated my newly placed shoulder around in socket. It hurt really bad but at least I could move it. I brushed out my hair with my fingers and left the room. I was greeted by only Newt this time.

"So, do you remember anything at all before the box?" He asked looking over at me as we slowly walked down the hall. I shook my head.

"I don't even remember my name." I said sorely. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That usually comes back in time." We made it to the chow hall and he helped me with my plate and drink. We sat down with what he called the keepers. They proceeded to tell me all about the place, how they each came one by one, solving the maze, the grievers, the way things are ran, their rules. By the end of dinner my head was reeling with all this new info. After dinner everyone headed over to one of the entrances to the maze.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly walking up. Chuck was walking with me.

"A banishing." Chucked smiled. I gave him a questioning look. "Ben broke one of the main rules, he tried to kill Thomas yesterday." Before I could question him further he ran off towards the crowd. I walked up towards the back and stood next to Thomas, noticing a gaus sticking out of his shirt a little on his shoulder.

"So this guy, he tried to kill you?" I asked as I reached his side.

"Yeah, I was taking a walk through the trees and he came at me out of no where. Bit me on the shoulder."

"Oh, kinky." I smirked trying to lighten the mood. I got a small chuckle out of him.

"Alby showed up in the nick of time with a bow and arrow. Shot him in the cheek. We thought he was dead till they bandaged him up last night." He explained. We watched as Newt ran off to a shed and emerge with poles, connecting them as he walked back.

"Did he say why he did it?" I asked confused as to why someone would want to kill Thomas, he seemed nice enough.

"He thinks I'm the reason we are all here. That I know the first girl who came." I had completely forgot about her. But before I could ask any more they started the banishing. Ben's screams echoed through the night as they pushed him through the door to the maze by a leather collar around his neck connected to the pole Newt had just put together. The doors started to close as he reach the other side. His screams were cut off completely to an eerie silence when the walls finally shut. People started to disperse. I grabbed Thomas and we found Newt.

"Can we go for a walk? I feel there is some other things ya'll have left out, such as Thomas and this other girl's ordeal." Newt smirked at me.

"Aw, you jealous you're not the only girl." Newt joked and I gave him the 110% done face. "Alright, alright." He laughed and we continued to walk along the edge of the trees. The proceeded to fill me in on Thomas' arrival then the very next day the first girl they had ever gotten with a note saying there will be no more and things are going to then fell into a coma. Then I showed up which was even more confusing.

"What, you guys couldn't figure it out so they had to send in the girls." I smirked trying to make light of the situation and Newt playfully punched me in my good arm. "Well obviously they didn't plan for me. I mean look at the state I arrived in. I must have pissed some people off on the other side. I wish I could say that they were worse off but I don't remember who I pissed off or why."

"Maybe you were trying to rescue someone, maybe the first girl? Does anyone look familiar to you?" Thomas asked. I thought about it before answering.

"No, but I still haven't seen the coma girl."

"Well lets show you to her, you'll be bunking with her anyways. We really don't have any other accomodations for girls." Newt said leading the way. We made it up to the homestead and to the room. I walked up to the girl who looked fast asleep. I studied her face for a minute before shaking my head.

"Nope, nothing." Why was I here then?

"Welp, we'll leave you here so you can get some rest now." Newt said before herding Thomas out of the room. "Oh and there will be someone guarding the door, there is a watch on this girl so if she wakes up someone will be there." Something in Thomas' eyes when he looked at that girl tell me he knows something, he may not know exactly what but she looks familiar to him. I'll let him work that out on his own given that someone tried to kill him over it. I thanked them and the door shut. I was left alone with coma girl. Tiredness washed over me as I sat there and I laid down. I don't even remember falling asleep.

I was running through a corridor, a backpack thumping my back with each step I took. I took a sharp left and hurdled down another path. I felt panicked and lost. I turned again, looking behind me as I did so and catching a glimpse of who was chasing me. Someone in a white lab coat. My only thought was I finally made it this far, I HAVE to find him. I was on a rescue mission. But for who? Why was I alone? I made it to the end of the hallway. It was a dead end. I looked for a door, anything. I found some buttons on the wall and I smashed them hurriedly. I heard a creaking behind the all like an elevator moving. My pursuers had almost caught up. I hit the wall in impatient frustration. Come on come on come on come on! OPEN. I turned around in time to get sucker punched in the jaw. I spit out blood before head butting my pursuant. Why on earth did anyone think headbutting was a good idea?! Did I do it wrong? That hurt me almost as bad as getting punched. He socked me in the eye as the doors started to open to reveal a lift. He took this distraction as an opportunity to stick me with a needle and injected most of the contents into my arm. I reeled back and punched him so hard the skin on my knuckles split. He was down for the count but I wasn't able to celebrate long two of his lackeys came hurtling at me. One drop kicked me in the ribs and I went hurtling into the lift. I landed on my shoulder and heard a pop. My dominant arm was out of socket. I yelled out in pain and finally got a look at the other two who were bloody. Did I get them before I started running? I certainly pissed them off. I was starting to feel groggy from whatever they shot me up with. The doors started to close but they gave me a few more good kicks before they jumped out and let the lift take me away. As everything started to fade out I saw a face in my memories.

Apparently I was screaming in my sleep because I was woken abruptly by someone grabbing my shoulders and telling me to wake up. I was still in attack mode so I swung my left fist but pulled it last second when I saw who it was, hitting the bed frame instead making my left knuckled match my right one and they fell backwards. I gasped it was the same face.

"YOU!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter

Feedback/criticism bad or good is more than welcome

I'll try to post the next chapter soon


	3. Ch 3 Worry Wart and Fast Darts

"YOU!" It was the face from my memory but, the longer I was awake, the faster it slipped away. I grabbed my head as if trying to grasp at the lingering memory as long as I could.

"What?" Newt picked himself off the floor from where I knocked him over looking really confused.

"HHmmnnnngghh.." I struggled but, the more I did the more my head hurt. I couldn't say anything else or else I think my head would have probably imploded. At this moment Minho ran in and stopped when he saw the current scene on my bloody knuckles and Newt getting off the floor.

"Shuck, Newt! What did you do?!" I couldn't tell if he was joking or being accusatory.

"Slim it Minho, I didn't do anything." Newt was brushing himself off when Alby walked into the room. I caught a glimpse of a few pairs of eyes before he shut it behind him.

"What the Klunk is going on?! Newt! What did you do?!" Alby turned towards Newt.

"_I_ didn't do _anything_!." Newt yelled at them defensively. "Why do you klunk heads keep assuming that?!" Newt yelled back starting to get a little butt hurt at the accusations.

"Because, you were on guard shift." Alby says crossing his arms. They all glared at each other. I took this opportunity to speak up.

"Um, guys…" I said trying to get their attention to try and save Newt's honor.

"What?!" All three yelled in my direction before they realized everything else outside of their little bubble. Alby cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. What is it." He said in a nicer tone.

"I was having some kind of nightmare." I said, starting to get a headache again from thinking about it.

"Bloody night terrors is what it was. You were in here screaming your head off like you were being attacked." Newt said.

"I think it was a piece of memory from before the lift ride here in that box." I had the room's attention now… well except for coma girl.

"That explains all the screaming. You were pretty beat up when you came up." Alby stated.

"Were? I still am." I chuckled a little.

"When you woke up and saw me, you seemed like you recognized me." Newt said, "Well after you tried to punch the klunk out of me."

"Oh, heh, sorry about that." I scratched the back of my head, "I guess I was still in attack mode."

"What did you remember? Did you know Newt?" Alby shot questions at me.

"I don't remember. Pretty much as soon as I woke up they faded away." I looked over to Newt. "You. You feel like a distant memory. Like I should know you but I can't quite place it." Everyone exchanged looks. I tried to rack my brain one last time. "OH!" I exclaimed loudly making everyone jump. "Alice!" I said excitedly.

"Alice?" Minho asked, "Is that Newt's real name?"

"No, you slint head, that's her name." Newt playfully punched a snickering Minho in the shoulder.

"Oww, and they say _she's_ punchy." He said with a fake frown, rubbing his 'hurt' arm as he walked out the room. Alby smiled and walked up to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, and no more yelling." I nodded. "Let us know if you do remember anything else." With that, he walked out the door, leaving Newt and I the last two conscious ones in the room. He sat on the cot next to me.

"That's something people going through the changing experience." He said then explained about getting stung by the grievers and having memories temporarily returned, only to fade after it was over. We sat in silence. "Well, why don't you try and get some sleep. You start trying out jobs tomorrow. We still have to keep order after all, no matter how strange things get." He gave me a reassuring smile and ruffled my hair before getting up and walking out.

The next morning I woke up to something sharp poking me in the side. I swatted at it and rolled over. The poking persisted, this time in my shoulder. I groaned and looked over to see Minho with a long stick, standing out of arm's length. I gave him an incredulous look.

"What? I'm not getting punched." He teased with a fox grin. "I've got an important run today… Not that all my runs aren't important, but this one is unusually."

"How so?" I swung my legs off the side of the cot and stretched.

"Alby and I are going to go check out a dead griever." He said and left it at that. "Now com'on, breakfast time. Then you can go see us off with the rest… so you can watch my butt as I run off." He winked and ducked as I flung my pillow at his head. I rolled my eyes as he ran out of the room. I walked down to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wrap up my left knuckles then head down to get some food from frypan and sit down at a bench with Newt, Thomas, and Chuck.

"What's going on over there?" Thomas asked, watching a group of people following Minho and Alby over to the wall.

"Apparently there is a dead griever in the maze they are going to go check out." I said half awake into my food. They all looked at me.

"What, are you psychic now?" Chuck asked, not even he knew this bit of information apparently.

"Minho woke me up poking me with a stick this morning and told me so I could watch his butt as he ran away." Thomas and Chuck snickered.

"I don't blame him." Newt smirked.

"What, you want her to watch your butt as you prance off too?" Chuck laughed. Newt blushed.

"No! I meant poking her with a stick to wake her up." He turned to me, "You really are quite punchy." He laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning Alice!" Minho said walking up to our table.

"Who's Alice?" Chuck asked before thinking.

"Why, that was Newt's name before he came here and they gave him his new one." Minho grinned his fox grin. Newt rolled his eyes.

""She's Alice, you slint head." Newt retorted. I raised my hand pointing at myself as he said this.

"That's what all that yelling was about last night? Whose name is whose?" Chuck laughed.

"Sorry if I woke y'all up, I was having a nightmare. I think it was a memory of how I got here." I apologised.

"And apparently it was pretty violent because she tried to punch me when she woke up." Newt said, "but that's also how we figured it was part of her memory."

"Yes! I know! I'm punchy! Can you blame me?" I asked as I gestured at my face. The swelling had gone down a little but my bruises were darkening from bright blue to dark blue.

"It's ok Alice, I would have punched Newt too if I woke up to his face." Minho teased and jumped out of the way when Newt tried to smack him. "Oh, look at the time, time to go dead griever hunting." smiled and went to find Alby.

After breakfast we joined them out by the wall and wished them luck before they were off.

"Ok time to send you shuck faces off to work." Newt proclaimed, "Thomas started at the blood house yesterday and is going to the gardens today so we will just throw you in with him." I nodded following along. We walked up to a large garden and met up with the track-hoe keeper. "This is Zart." He had us pulling weeds the majority of the day. I pulled and listened as Thomas asked Zart questions till mid afternoon when we went on break. I'm starting to get the feeling Thomas wanted to be a runner. Thomas and I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed outside. He didn't say much, it looked like he was deep in thought, so I left him to his thoughts. We sat down on the ground next to Chuck. Newt was sitting near by but by himself looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong with him?" Chuck asked "He looks like you did when you came out of the box." Thomas and I shrugged.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" Thomas suggested

"I can hear every bloody word you're saying." newt snapped at Chuck. "No wonder nobody likes to sleep near you shanks." I giggled at Newt's jibes.

"Well what's the matter?" I asked.

"Yeah, no offense but you look like klunk." Chuck added

"You're not helping." I gave him a soft shove.

"Every lovin' thing in the universe." Newt answered then looked off, brow wrinkled. After a long pause, he continued, "The first girl, she keeps mumbling nonsense and she keeps eating less and less. But that's not what's really buggin' me. Alby and Minho should have been back already." He looked off towards the wall, brow furrowed.

"Maybe they are just out exploring and having fun." Chuck suggested. Newt shot daggers at chuck with his eyes. I got up before anyone could say anything else else and hugged Newt from behind.

"I'm sure they will be back soon." I reassured him, "Don't worry so much." I gave him a quick squeeze before letting go. I walked back to the gardens to get back to work. Thomas caught up.

"Do you think they are ok?" He asked as we walked back.

"I sure hope so." I said with another glance over to the wall, "For everyone's sake." I glanced over at Newt still sulking at the table where we left him. I went to to wash up after work for dinner. I sat down with Thomas and Chuck and we all just kind of moved our food around on our plates. I looked up and saw Newt pacing by the wall's entrance. "Has he eaten yet?" I asked.

"No, he's been over there for hours now." Chuck answered.

"I'm going to go bring him a plate, he needs to at least eat something." I said grabbing a plate for him and walking over to the entrance where he was pacing. "You need to at least eat a little something." I said offering him the plate. He took it and sat down in front of the door with me.

"They should have been back hours ago." He said into his plate as he poked at the contents. At this time Thomas and Chuck joined us.

"What if we send out a search team?" Thomas asked?

"No, it's against the rules. Don't you think I would have gone after them if I could. Don't you think I wouldn't think twice before sacrificing myself for those two?" Newt asked, hurt that Thomas would even ask such a thing.

"No one is saying it so I will," Chuck started, "If they aren't back yet they are most likely dead. And if they're not, the wall is about to close and they will be by morning." With that Chuck got up and walked away. We sat there looking into the maze. Other gladers started to join us at the wall as time was nearing for it to shut. The walls started to grumble and move.

"No." I let out, almost inaudibly. Not a second later we saw the two boys rounding a wall. My heart lept.

"There they are!" someone yelled out and we all started cheering for them to hurry as the entrance slowly closed.

"Oh, no what's wrong with them?" I asked as I realized Minho was carrying Alby. He dropped him and started to drag him. "He's not going to make it!" I yelled and made to dart off after them. Newt grabbed me from behind and lifted me up as I was taking off.

"No! You'll be trapped out there after night too!" He struggled to hold me back. Thomas had the same idea. At the last minute he made a break for it. Newt made to grab for him too but he slipped out of his grip.

"Tommy!" He yelled after him but it was too late. We watched as Thomas barely made it through the wall before being crushed. Everyone froze. They were stuck out there with the grievers. "That stupid shank!" Newt yelled angrily and threw a rock at the wall. I slipped out of his grip and sat down, stunned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope ya'll enjoyed this installment! The next should be out soon :)


	4. Ch 4 Waiting and Wishing

"They'll make it. They'll come back." I said, barely above a whisper not even sure I believed myself. A couple of us stayed by the wall while others wandered back to the homestead. After a while everyone got their sleeping mats and camped out by the entrance. There were a few runners that stayed behind with Chuck, Newt, and myself. We all sat around and shared stories about Alby, Minho, and Thomas. Eventually everyone started passing out, one by one till there was just Newt and myself left awake. We were laying on our backs on our sleeping mats. "How do you think we know each other?" I asked without looking over at him. There was a pause.

"I don't know, maybe we went to school with each other?" He suggested.

"Maybe this is prison, and we're partners in crime, and I came to bust you out cause we gots ah heist to do when we get out." We laughed at my theory.

"What if we were old lovers and you came to rescue me?" He asked and I couldn't tell if he was kidding around or serious. I paused then rolled over onto my stomach on my mat.

"I like your theory better." I smiled, reach over and kiss him on the cheek before rolling back onto my back on my mat. There was another small pause.

"Fat lot of good that did me, you got caught too." He laughed and I smacked him in the face with my pillow. "OOF!" We giggled and fell silent again. Before long I had fallen asleep.

I was getting past security and I was nervous about it, like I wasn't supposed to be there. After I successfully infiltrated the facility I followed the directions I was given prior to coming here. I took an elevator to basement level. It looked like a high tech control center for NASA or something but before I could barely get off the elevator two men in lab coats grabbed me.

"You didn't think we would recognize you Alice?" One said as they snatched me up.

"You've caused so much trouble, for a little girl." The other said as they started dragging me to a room. I started to struggle hard but everything started to fade away to nothing.

I awoke sprawled out on my back soaked in sweat. The sun had barely started to rise into dawn. I looked over to see a sleeping Newt holding my hand down. I slowly started to pull out my hand, trying not waking him up. He stirred in his sleep then rolled over. I stood and stretched. I looked at my watch, it was near time for the walls to start to open. I walked over and squatted next to Newt, lightly touching him on the shoulder but he didn't even stir. I nudged him a little harder, still nothing. I grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him harder.

"Wake the hell up! The kids are going to be late for school!" I yelled urgently at him. That worked, he shot straight up into a sitting position looking dazed and confused.

"W-what the bloody…" He trailed off then looked over to see me having fallen over unto my bum, giggling.

"You know its super hard to wake you up?" I asked still giggling.

"Well, sorry. I didn't sleep well last night, _someone_ was swinging their arms around in their sleep like a bloody maniac.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that. I guess I was having another memory dream." I said trying to remember what it was about to the same effects as before. I grabbed my head in my hands trying to grasp but it wouldn't work. I sighed and gave up.

"It's ok, you seemed to settle down once I grabbed your hand and pinned it down." As soon as he finished the wall started sliding open and the others started stirring. We all got up and walked to the entrance. No one was there. My heart sank. I looked over and saw the saddest look on Newts face. "I told you they were gonners." He turned and started walking away. A second later I saw something move in the maze then Thomas and Minho came into focus.

"Newt! Newt, it's them!" I yelled and everyone rushed to the entrance to cheer them on. They got over to us and practically collapsed.

"Alby?" Newt asked.

"I tied him up to the wall by the vines by the entrance." Thomas said, not making any sense to is.

"What?" Newt asked, confusion washing over his face. "Is he alive?" He started at the entrance.

"He was when I left him." Thomas said.

"Well you two go get checked out by the med-jacks and get some sleep. We will get Alby down. Minho nodded. Thomas hesitated but Minho grabbed him and pulled him along. As they passed me Minho looked over and winked.

"Did yah miss me?" I rolled my eyes in response.

"I'm happy ya'll are safe." I said with a smile then ran over to the entrance to see if there was anything I could do to help get Alby back to the homestead and shot him with the serum. When we got back up to the med-jack station I tended to Alby while Clint and Jeff saw to Minho and Thomas. When the time they finished with them they walked in to check on Alby. By this time I had set him up on the table with a pillow under his knees and one under his head and was wiping his face with a cold cloth, cleaning off the sweat and grime. Newt walked in about that time.

"She looks like she knows what's she's doing better than you two klunk heads." Newt joked, walking over to look at his old friend.

"Well the job is hers if she wants it." Clint said looking over to me. I smiled and was about to say yes before Alby made a loud gasping sound startling the whole room. Before I could move Alby had me by the throat and had a deranged look in his eyes.

"Theresa, I'll kill you!" He growled at my face, hands still throttling my neck.

"A-Alby! I'm A-alice!" I coughed out, gasping for air. Before the others had time to run up and hold him down, Alby let me go. I rubbed my neck as Newt guided me to a chair by my shoulders and sat me down. Alby let out a blood curdling scream before going silent and mumbling quietly to himself.

"Alice…" Alby was muttering in his sleep, "Don't let them choose Newt, you two get out of here." the rest of what he said was unintelligible. We all exchanged glances

"What?" I asked looking back to Alby, but he didn't move or say another word.

"Well I've got to get to work," Newt started, "Alice, stay here and watched Alby, let me know if anything changes." He turned to the other two, "One of you keep an eye on the first girl the other, stay in here with Alice in case she needs to restrain him again. We will have a keeper's meeting tonight after dinner to swear you in to the med-jacks and decide Thomas's fate." I stopped him before he could walk off.

"What do you mean 'decide Thomas's fate'? From what I understand, by y'all's standards he's a legend."

"He still broke the rules." Newt stated before slipping out the door, leaving me with Clint and Jeff.

"I'll go watch the other girl." Jeff said before leaving the room.

"So what's up between you and Newt?" Clint asked me as soon as the door was shut again.

"I have no earthly idea." I sighed exasperatedly. We made small talk to pass the time. Soon, it was dinner time and Clint sent me off to eat saying he'll keep an eye on Alby. I thanked him and told him I would bring him back a plate. I made my way down stairs and ran into Chuck. "Thomas up yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "Why don't we get him a plate and wake him up." Chuck nodded and helped carry plates. We walked over and woke up Thomas, handing him a plate.

"Alby's alive." Chuck smiled but as soon as he said that, there was a scream emitting from the homestead

"So what was the maze like?" I asked to quickly change the subject. Chuck perked up too.

"Terrifying." Thomas stated before telling us about running from the grievers. After a while Newt walked up. After a while I excused myself and grabbed Clint a plate and brought it up to him.

"Thanks," Clint said before chowing down. "Oh you can head off to bed if you would like, I'll get you if anything changes." I accepted his offer and headed off to the bath house. On the way there I found Newt.

"Hey, can you do me a huge favor?" I asked, a little embarrassed. He turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Perhaps, what do you need?" then looked down to my towel and change of clothes. "Ah, gotcha, you need a look out." He nodded and gestured for me to lead the way. Newt popped his head in first and yell for everyone to get out. After he checked all the stalls he let me in then sat at the door outside. I quickly bathed and dried off. Newt walked with me back to my room that I shared with the coma girl. "So what do you think about what Alby said?" He asked as he sat down on the side of my cot, leaning his back against the wall on the other side.

"I think that I might _have_ come to rescue you." I layed my head on my pillow propped up by my arm behind my head. I threw my legs over his lap so that the back of my knees were over his legs. "I wish I could remember." We continued to talk until we both passed out in the exact same position we started.

I was sitting in what looked to be a class room. Someone in a lab coat stood up front. I looked over to see Newt and Alby sitting to my right, laughing. I looked to the left and saw Minho flirting with two girls. Someone walked into the room, they were also wearing a lab coat. Everyone looked over to the new arrival.

"Beth, grab your things, you're next" The two girls Minho was flirting with starting crying and hugging each other, clearly upset.

"No, please, don't take her" The other girl pleaded as she clung to Beth

"It's her turn," The labcoat said, "It's for the betterment of the world, we are finding a cure."

"What are you doing with the taken?" Newt asked. Alby, Newt and I all exchanged concerned looks.

"You will find out soon enough." The labcoat walked over to where Beth and the other girl sat crying and grabbed Beth by the arm. She didn't struggle much other than to giver her friend one last hug. We all stood up to hug her.

"When will we be able to see each other again?" The girl asked.  
>"When the time comes," Was all the labcoat said. "If you survive that long." He said under his voice so only Beth could hear but I caught it. They walked out and Minho comforted the crying girl.<p>

"I wonder why they keep taking a girl every month…" Alby mused out loud. Everything faded.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Minho standing in the doorway and got really confused, where else would I be at the crack of dawn? Then I felt Newt stretch under my legs. He was still sitting across my bed leaning against the wall.

"Right, right, the meeting." Newt yawned and stretched. He turned and smiled at me, "Get ready the meeting starts in…" He glanced at his watch, "10 minutes." I throw my feet over the side of the cot onto the floor. Newt stood up and followed Minho out the door where I caught a few words before they departed out of earshot.

"So what was that all about?" Minho asked Newt as they rounded the corner. I couldn't catch anything else. I got ready and walked down to the meeting room where I met Thomas outside pacing.

"You ready?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied getting himself all pumped up.

"I'm sure they'll come to a reasonable conclusion." I tried to encourage him. We walked in the room and met up with Newt.

"You two keep quiet until we're ready." He directed us, we nodded our heads as other keepers started to sit down. Newt went to the head of the table next to an empty chair, which I assumed was Alby's.

"First order of business, decided what to do about Thomas. Second, indoctrine Alice into the med-jacks." Newt started the meeting. Thomas looked over at me and raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'really?' I nodded in response and he nodded back in approval. We looked back to the meeting at hand. "Ok, Zart the Fart," Everyone turned to face him. "What is your opinion and suggestion for Thomas. Zart went on to say that Thomas broke a rule and shouldn't let people think that that's ok, but then again he has changed things. What they thought was impossibly was proven to be possible.

"Oh, give me a break!" Gally busted out. "I bet Minho is the one who got rid of the stupid things."

"Gally! Shut your hole." Newt yelled at him. He threatened to banish him if he heard another word out of turn from him. He turned back to Zart, "Was that it? Any official recommendations?"

Zart shook his head.

"Ok Frypan." Frypan went on to praise Thomas. "Well what are you recommendin?"

"Put him on the council and have him train us on what he did out there." Newt start scribbling on his note pad. There were some that were on his side and say he shouldn't be punished then there were some who thought he should be made an example of and punished. Newt was saving his recommendation for last. At this time Minho came in looking like death, walked to his chair and slumped down in it. Gally spoke up.

"I think I've made my opinion pretty clear." Gally started and Newt cut him off.

"Good that," Newt said with an eye roll and turned to Minho.

"No, wait, I've got more to say!" Newt looked at Gally from the corner of his eyes. "Just think about it." Gally began and proceeded to drop this conspiracy where this was all Thomas's fault and that he was faking the memory loss. I looked over at Thomas and he was on the edge of his seat. I put a hand calmly on his shoulder to keep him from popping up as Gally continues to dog on him. Newt cuts him off again.

"Are you done Captain Gally?"

"Quit being such a smart aleck, Newt." Gally was turning red in the face. "Im dead serious. How can we trust him after less than a week? Quit voting me down before thinking about what I'm saying.

" Fine Gally, I'm sorry. Noted and considered." He wrote it down on his note pad. He turned to Minho.

"I nominate this shank to replace me as Keeper of the Runners." It took Newt a bit to get everyone to quiet down.

"Well, you're going to have to talk it up to move it forward." Newt told him. Minho went on to tell about how Thomas took charge out in the maze. Gally made to argue with him and interrupted him a few times then things started to heat up. Gally and Minho were in each others faces. Minho pushed Gally over into his chair and he went tumbling. Minho had him pinned. Everyone jumped up at once. A few grabbed Minho and stood him up off Gally. I helped Gally up and lead him to the door. He turned to say,

"Don't forget, I've been through the changing, I've seen you, I know you're behind this. What they decide does- YEOW." I socked Gally in the face. He stumbled back with his hands clamped around his nose and I shut the door once he was through the doorway. Everyone paused and stared, shocked.

"What? It got him out the door didn't it?" I looked around for support. "Isn't that what everybody wanted?" Newt shook his head,

"So punchy!" He sat Minho back in his chair. "Now back to the matter at hand, if anyone cares to interrupt again, I'll have Alice knock you out." He turned and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. They started arguing about Thomas again.

"Guys!" He yelled, "Can I say something now? I'm sick of you guys talking like I'm not in the room. Newt sighed,

"Go ahead, this meeting's already a bloody mess." He gestured for Thomas to carry on. He went on to defend himself. "Ok, here is my recommendation, You broke the bloody number one rule so I suggest a day in the slammer but I also recommend we elect you as runner but not for being the keeper, Gally was right, that was dumb." He nodded at Minho. "Alright, so what's the vote?" It was almost unanimous for Newt's suggestion. Next we did the swear ins for mine and Thomas' initiation. After everyone started to clear out the room Newt came over to Thomas and I "Let's go get breakfast, shall we? we've" but before we could walk out the door Chuck came hurtling through it.

"It's Alby, he's awake. He wants to see you." Chuck said between breaths to Thomas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys enjoy! Send hate or love through the

comments section! I'll try to get the next chapter out in

a timely manner (a week at the latest). I keep getting ahead of myself lol.

PlayList: (Subject to being added to later on as seen fit)

Jack Johnson - Sitting Waiting Wishing (Newt and Alice staying up talking by the wall waiting to see if Alby, Minho, and Thomas will show back up) Aesop Rock - None Shall Pass ( Alice's first dream) RJD2 - A Beautiful Mine (alice's second dream) 


End file.
